


walking in the wind

by thor_odinson



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, gansey dies, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: The fact that we can sit right here and say goodbyeMeans we've already wonA necessity for apologies between you and meBaby, there is none





	walking in the wind

Blue kissed him. 

He gripped my hand tighter and I turned away. This was their moment; I had no right to be privy to it. 

Instantly, he lent heavily against me, stumbling. I let go of his hand to support his shoulders as his knees buckled and he starting falling. I sank to my knees, resting his head gently on my lap. 

He looked up at me, smiling cheekily in that way that he's prone to do. I slid my fingers through his, squeezing. I smiled softly at him. 

My heart thudded against my chest; my ears rang loud, distorting all sound. He looked peaceful, like he was just relaxing. He looked like he would have looked any other day. He looked as if he was giving me the promise of a million dreams together. 

Maybe that was why the reality shattered me so much more than it should have. 

I choked back a sob, seeing his pretty face staring up at me: soft, gentle, unconcerned. ‘I don't want you to die, Gansey,’ I whispered. 

‘I don't want to die, Lynch,’ he said; he was smiling a little, like it was some kind of joke. ‘But it must be done. Let it be to kill the demon.’ He had no doubt in his voice; it was clear what his intention was. 

I brought his hand to my lips, brushing them lightly against the backs of his fingers. My eyes blurred but I blinked back the tears. I wouldn't let anything get in the way of me seeing Gansey, drinking him in, before I got to see him no more. 

‘I love you, Ronnie,’ he murmured. ‘I love you so much.’ 

I pressed a kiss to his forehead, letting my lips linger. His skin was soft to the touch, imitating endless life. My tears finally fell at the sensation and I straightened, wiping them away with the palm of my hand. 

‘I love you. I just don't want—I don't want this to end.’ 

I took a shaky breath.  _ There’s time for emotion later, Lynch. No tears. Not now. Not now.  _

‘It's not the end; I'll see your face again.’

‘ _ How _ ?’ 

‘You will find me walking in the wind. For reasons we don't understand. You  _ will _ .’

‘I…’ 

Before I could reply, he shed a single tear. His eyes glazed over and his hand went limp in mine. 

Gansey was gone. 

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't hold back the tears. I used my free hand to touch his eyelids, slipping them closed. That was when I broke, every restraint on my emotions giving way, every one of my walls crumbling down. 

The tears doubled, tripled, as I leant over is body, resting my forehead against his, the chill of his skin somehow sending a sharpness down my spine. I couldn't move, though. I wouldn't move. I needed to feel his skin against mine. Needed to know that he was still here, even if he wasn't

I needed to know that  _ I  _ was still here. 

My shoulders shook with sobs, pain coursing through every vein in my body, making itself known through every sense. 

Suddenly, something pried my hands out of Gansey’s, pulling me up straight. Blue turned my face towards her, and seeing her pain reflected in my eyes, pulled me into a hug, her arms resting tightly around my neck. 

A hand that could only belong to Adam slipped into mine. I gripped it tightly, doing everything I could to ground myself. 

There we sat, three friends and a dead one, hopeless, helpless

Homeless.  
  



End file.
